Devices, e.g., electrical devices, are typically formed from various components which are assembled together. At times, it may be difficult to assemble various components together in such a way as to facilitate electrical connections between the various components. On occasion, after a device is assembled, it may become necessary to disassemble, or otherwise decouple, components of the device. For example, it may become necessary to disassembled components of a device when one component fails and, therefore, must be replaced. Decoupling components often proves to be difficult, as some components may not be arranged to be readily disassembled from other components.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and an apparatus that enable components of an electrical device to be readily assembled and disassembled.